A method that may form a keyword pool corresponding to a set of keywords to be searched, and may search for keywords corresponding to a search word from the keyword pool and display a searching result when the search word is inputted is used.
In a conventional search method, a keyword set that may be used as a keyword pool may include sets of keywords having a purchase history through a search advertisement, and accordingly there may be limits to a search for more various keywords.
When the keyword pool is simply increased, there may be a problem in that even more keywords may be searched and accordingly a probability to search for the keyword that a user may desire to search may be reduced.
Thus, there is a desire for a method or system that may purpose of usage a keyword pool using various keyword sets in addition to a set of a keyword having a purchase history through a search advertisement, and may provide keywords by selecting the keywords associated with or similar to the keyword that the user may desire, from the increased keyword pool.